The studies involving multiparameter analysis of solid tumors is focused on breast and bladder cancer. DNA content alone, while promising, has not proven to be clinically useful for establishing prognosis in individual patients. The hypothesis of these studies is that combination of DNA ploidy with other markers will stratify patients into useful prognostic groups. This project has two specific aims: (1). "In breast cancer develop panels for the simultaneous measurement of cytokeratin, estrogen receptor and erbs-2 and cathepsin S. progesterone receptor and cathepsin C. (2). "To develop a test for the detection of bladder cancer using cytokeratin, CD45 and myc."